Even Though
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: He supposed that it had always been there, that undeniable longing to be close to her, that unmistakable need to hear her laugh and see her smile at something he had said or done. Ron/Hermione.


**Story: **Even Though_  
_**Chapter Title:** Coming around  
**Story Type: **One-shot _  
_**Author:** Desperate For Attention_  
_**Beta Reader:** -  
**Warning:** Very, very bad grammar and spelling._  
_**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap_  
_**Fandom:** Harry Potter_  
_**Pairing:** Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger_  
_**Song Title: **Even Though – Darren Criss. (Starkid) (MAMD)_  
_**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny; in fact I am paying my electricity bill to pay for writing this! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by Darren Criss; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day._  
_**Summary:** He supposed that it had always been there, that undeniable longing to be close to her, that unmistakable need to hear her laugh and see her smile at something he had said or done.

* * *

**Coming Around**

_Even though I was blind before,_  
_I've realized there is so much more._  
_And it was always deep down in the core of me, I know it now._  
_And even though it seems too much to take, there's a feeling I can't seem to shake._  
_I feel like I'm reading the signs, cause I know that I'm coming around._

Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and nipped gently at his lower lip, soft baby blue's watching Hermione smile at the words in her book and bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing out loud, the way she would casually brush the lose curls of brown hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.

Those calculating big brown eyes that followed each word with a fierce intensity, desperate to piece together the story before she reached the end, eager not to miss a single snippet of information, loving the way her long fingers toyed with the following page when she began to get to the bottom, the way in which the text completely absorbed her into the story into her own little world of happiness.

There was always so much more to her, sure she could come across as snobby at times and she always had a knack for correcting his pronunciations. But she had a big heart, and beautiful big brown eyes that could make Ron completely speechless at times.

He supposed that it had always been there, that undeniable longing to be close to her, that unmistakable need to hear her laugh and see her smile at something he had said or done.

It was hard, Hermione had been his friend for years and not just his, she was also Harry's friend and the three of them had always been close to one another, to suddenly fall for one of your best friends had taken it's toile on Ron and there had been times when he had lashed out at her, driving her away in hope of chasing away these foreign emotions these unwanted thoughts and feelings.

And then he had seen her dancing with Victor Crum back in their fourth year, the way her eyes sparkled when he looked at her or the way her mouth would change at the mere mention of his name and the faraway look in her eyes. It had driven him mad. It had forced him to realize that maybe these feeling were becoming stronger the more he tried to push them away.

And then Hermione had told them both how she and Victor were no longer an item and Ron's heart had soared as he tried hard to bite back the pleased grin on his face. That had been two years ago and still he forced down the nagging voice in his head telling him to go for it and just walked away from her.

_I thought I wanted someone perfect as could be._  
_When what I needed was the one, who was perfect for me._  
_Even though it use to seem so wrong,_  
_I've taken you for granted far too long._  
_I'm falling right into the denouement._  
_And now, I'm breaking ground._

Then there had been Lavender Brown, Ron had known that she was into him. Her hints were anything but subtle and for a few weeks he was able to push down the emotional baggage of Hermione and transfer his feelings to Lavender.

But there was still always that constant pull when Hermione would enter the room or glance over at him in potions. Always that invisible pull telling him that it was all a mistake, that he was sat with the wrong woman, that he was hurting Hermione and himself with this continual charade of false affection.

Then Lavender had dumped him after his accident, a mystery that boggled his mind but when Hermione was once again smiling and talking to him at the side of his hospital bed he had quickly cast them aside and realized that he didn't want to fight these feelings anymore, he just wanted her.

His previous thoughts abandoned all for the sake of her.

Hermione wasn't perfect, Ron knew that. Hermione knew that; but for him she was perfect, she always had been he just hadn't wanted to admit it; he'd been taking her for granted for too long, looking just at the negative side of her. Smiling softly at her thankful grin and watery brown eyes he happily fell into her trap and accepted that there would never be someone as perfect as her for him.

Even though I felt it from the start,  
It's only now, we're beating with one heart.  
I'm sure that now it's the time  
Cause I know that I'm,  
The sun is starting to shine.  
Cause I know that I'm,  
I'm coming around

Throwing his potions essay to the side Ron forced himself to his feet without a single word leaving his lips and slowly made his way across the room, trusting his own instincts to keep his nerve in place and guide him in the right direction, lead him into the actions that he should have exhibited from the start.

Hermione looked up from her book when she felt his shadow loom over her and a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when he grinned goofily at her and slowly took the book from her hands. Opening her mouth to protest she was cut off by Ron who pulled her to her feet and pressed himself comfortably against her.

Her cheeks flushed as her heart frantically thumped from inside her chest as she maintained a firm gaze with his soft reassuring smile and nervous blue eyes. She could feel Harry's eyes against the back of her head and practically see the smug smirk on his lips.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and breathing deeply through his nose to settle his nerves, nervous blue eyes fell behind tanned lids and his mouth fell to capture hers in a soft kiss that took her completely by surprise. He broke the kiss fluttering his eyes open long enough to see Harry's shadow slinking out of the room and Hermione's closed eyes and flushed cheeks.

Her arms coming up around his neck and her mouth falling into a content smile, "you finally noticed?" she whispered softly her lips brushing across his cheek in a content sigh.

Ron laughed. Softly wrapping his arms to her waist and burying his nose into her shoulder inhaling the fresh scent of her skin. "Yeah."

"Took you long enough." Hermione whispered pulling back only to claim his lips with hers in a soft promising kiss.


End file.
